


The Yorks

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Plantangent just got the news of his brother edward dying so Isabel is there to comfort him with her beauty. So they play their cards since they all are pieces on a board but Isabel needs to know if his love is real and honest. for this is a charade of publicity for their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yorks

George was holding her so tightly after he had begun to feel the grief of hearing the loss of one of his brother’s had passed away. Edward was a good brother who had ruled the company very well. George enjoyed having Isabel near his office and in his house as her scent was always lingering around even on his clothing. The floral scent often hung around his own skin. Isabel said to him, “I am here for you as a wife and a lover and to comfort you from your pain. “

 

George held her even closer to the point where he could smell the shampoo she had used in her hair, it was of the ocean. He can smell the water, the sweet smelling water that he just couldn't get enough of. Isabel was a girl that was worthy of almost anything that he had, she was a woman who had her own inheritance but he had money of his own from the York company. As the tears had made their way down his cheeks, it had soaked through her blouse.George needed her and he loves her with all his heart but to hear that she was soon to be engaged to someone else was painful. His time of need was now and seeing that she was dressed so casually but what made her stand out were the heels she wore with a gold bow at the top. She was Isabel York, soon to be with her Neville, everything about her is what amazed him, especially, how sweetly she can present to people with idea, how she loved things and loved to please, most of all.

 

Isabel said “I am here for you, George, as your fiancé and friend. I want to let you know that but when this engagement is called off I plan to marry someone who loves me, as much as I love you.”

“This engagement is a distraction for the company but I'm not going to deny the love I have for you as my fiancé and that you please me in a great way and it will sadden me to hear me know that you think this engagement will end.” George admitted to Isabel.

Isabel revealed to him, “I don't feel that your love is true and honest but it makes me happy to hear that you love to never end this distraction but we are pawns in a web we created with everyone else.”

George had desired her for so long and now that he had her all to himself he couldn't help but fear losing her to another man, a man he barely met. Isabel smiled knowing that her lie (about being engaged to someone else) had went through his heart with a sword but she loved George with all her heart.This was the moment to find out if his love was true and honest. George whispered into Isabel’s ear, “The press will be here soon to hear of our reception date and I know that you lied about that other man. After this engagement is over I know that you love me with all your heart as do I with you.” 

Isabel has turned around in his arms and told him,“I know your love for me is true but the press assumes our love is not. Now that I know I can face anything that comes with you. I was always taught to distract the press with a lie and that nothing else will matter so this weekend I will just lie in bed with you, they won't cover your brother dying in a plane crash.”

Isabel’s phone began to ring and she took it out of her pocket and looked at it was a picture of her and her father the Kingmaker. Isabel picked it up and answered it, “ Hello, father how are thing going?” 

Richard Neville replied to her, “Your engagement is what we need to distract everyone's attention away from the York company, your sister and Richard the III of his name are in a bit of an argument so there will be no distraction from them so you and George must set the plan in motion it is out into the world that there will be a reception.”

Isabel said, “ Yes, Father. We are in York manor near the outside of New York City, I am sure the press is on their way.”

"They are. I let them know of the news and for them to make me happy in those press photos. I expect you both to be the top news but by the end of the night, I want this to be a solid marriage. Be honest with each other and practice saying I love you. Goodbye Isabel.” 

Her Father then, soon after, hung up the phone. George then held her once again in his arms. Isabel kissed him on the cheek, before she spoke. Isabel confessed to him, “ I love you more than you think, George. My Father wants this to be a solid marriage for the both of us and a honest one.” 

After thinking for a few moments, George admitted to her this, "That was my entire intention in loving you with all my heart and in this marriage many people will try to take away what we have but we ourselves are our greatest downfall."


End file.
